Rodneys Dream
by VampirateLycan
Summary: Rodneys dream in Dobbleganger in more detail. What was the actual dream like?


A/N: Was bored at school so I wrote this. Inspiration comes from the episode Dobbleganger, when he tells them about his dream and there are possible spoilers for future episodes and season 3. So read at your own discretion.

**I don't own Stargate or Stargate Atlantis. I also don't own Rodney. **

**Rodney's dream**

Rodney McKay was setting down in his bed to go to sleep when he looked over at his side table; on it were a picture of his parents, his girlfriend and a picture of him and Carson going fishing. He sighed as he looked at the picture, he really did miss him, Carson was his only real friend and he sometimes wondered why he wasn't nicer to the doctor. 'Oh well' he thought replacing the picture 'no use dwelling on the past'

Rodney pulled the covers up to his chin, turned over and went to sleep, still dwelling on the past, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

He was walking down the corridor when he saw Carter walking towards him, snapping into professional mode he dropped into pace with her as she came past him and enquired as to her health. She stopped and looked at him.

"Oh Rodney, there you are, here" she handed him a gilded invitation "Its black tie, dress smart"

Rodney stared at the invitation in wonder, amazing; this could be the opportunity he was waiting for, amazing. He rushed off to get changed.

On the way back to his personal quarters he decided to take the long route and stop by the lab to rub it in Zalenkas face that he was getting promoted and he wasn't. Odd though, as he looked around the door, Zalenka wasn't there. Shrugging he didn't think any further of it and carried on to his quarters.

Two hours later and he was dressed up in his smartest clothes and standing outside Carters office. Adjusting his tie for the tenth time he raised a hand and knocked. Carter opened the door and smiled at Rodney, gesturing for him to come in he walked over the threshold and sat at the table.

"Carter, Sam what the hell is this all about?" he asked a little bewildered.

Carter just smiled and gestured for him to start to eat. Rodney sighed picked up his fork and was about to start eating when he realized something, there was chicken on his fork, lemon chicken, he looked up at Carter who smiled at him and went back to her own food. He shrugged once more putting his fork down, no longer hungry. Maybe she forgot that he was deadly allergic to lemon and citrus.

When Carter had finished eating he looked at her and caught her eye.

"So" he said "what did you call me here to talk about, maybe a job, maybe a promotion?"

Carter chuckled and nodded her head. "Of course Rodney" She said with a laugh "But I don't want you to get your hopes up okay"

Rodney started to fidget excitedly and looked up at her hopefully, "Why wouldn't I get my hopes up?"

Suddenly Zalenka walked into the room and Carter smiled at him.

"Well Rodney, unfortunately I called you here to tell you that Zalenka is being promoted, not you"

Rodney sat there shocked. Zalenka was being promoted, not him.

"Zalenka? Not me"

"Yes Rodney, Zalenka"

"Well that's just great" He exclaimed sarcastically.

Standing up from the table he stormed out of the office and down the corridor muttering under his breath as Zalenka started to eat his lemon chicken.

"Damn Carter, lemon chicken of death, damn Zalenka, I deserve that promotion"

As he was walking he didn't notice that the floor was steadily getting wetter. By the time he did it was already at his knees.

Looking down he swore under his breath.

"Damn, what now?"

Suddenly the window he was walking passed smashed and water flooded the corridor, there in front of Rodney was a large white whale. And as the whale opened its mouth and everything started to go black Rodney thought that it was a very good thing that the corridor was already wet.

* * *

Panting, Rodney sat up in bed. Damn that was a bad dream. Damn man, reading him Moby Dick, honestly you would of thought that after about a decade or two the dreams would stop. Sighing he looked at his side table and his eyes lit on the photo of him and Carson. He still remembered the first time he told Carson about the dreams involving the whale, he didn't laugh, most other people would have done, but then again he was his best friend. And he did miss him terribly, especially all the arguments over medical conditions and how Rodney was a hypochondriac.

And as he rolled over and tried to clear his head to avoid more nightmares he whispered a quick.

"Miss you Carson, and it was definitely manly hunger"

And he could have sworn he heard a quiet.

"Miss you to Rodney, see you soon, and you fainted, my friend, you fainted"


End file.
